<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bitterness of Heartbreak by Sxnfxl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725740">The Bitterness of Heartbreak</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnfxl/pseuds/Sxnfxl'>Sxnfxl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxnfxl/pseuds/Sxnfxl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She notes absently that this is an odd way to see her childhood bully. Its an odd way to see anyone though, in shambles. Hermione doesn’t think that she’s seen anyone so broken before, not even Harry who seems to dance on the line of constant grief. Maybe its her Gryffindor in her but she doesn’t want to leave him alone, even if it is Malfoy of all people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bitterness of Heartbreak</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is now a death eater.” Her tone is mocking as she says it, has no clue how wrong she is. Ron scoffs as he easily matches his friends pace, long legs having no problem with the strides. Hermione can’t help but ogle him for a moment, his warm eyes holding her gaze captive for a second longer than she should allow. </p>
<p>“That spineless coward? A death eater? Bloody hell Harry, you must be mental.” He finishes off the sentence with a laugh, shaking his head and ruffling his hair. Harry scoffs with impatience, leading them back up to the common room. “I am not mental, I’m telling you! Something is different this year.” He practically shouts the password at the fat lady with impatience, charging purposely towards his dorm. Hermione can only assume he's getting his invisibility cloak. She shares a look with Ron before shaking her head, earning the same response from him as he smiles sheepishly and stalks off to assist his friend. </p>
<p>She could study some, she thinks while pulling out her potions book. Slughorn seems like a capable teacher, why else would Dumbledore bring him back? Her eyes skate over the words on the pages but she can’t even begin to comprehend them as her mind works overtime. What would give Harry the idea that Malfoy could even manage such a feat? Voldemort only gives the mark to his inner circle, and that is most definitely not a sixteen year old boy. Especially not one that just had his father thrown in Azkaban, the boy must be unstable by now. </p>
<p>She feels the eyes on her, making the hairs on her neck stand on end. Lifting her eyes she finds Cormac making eyes at her. No, it's much more than making eyes. Is he biting his lip? She furrowed her eyebrows to stop her eyes from widening in shock before lowering her gaze. Absolutely incorrigible he is, if she wanted someone to make eyes at her it would be Ron. Ron. She bites her lip to stop the distressed groan from escaping her throat.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t she just make a move? It's what Mum had recommended, that’s exactly how she got Dad to like her. Why does she have to be so shy? They’ve known each other for years, it's pathetic that she’s playing these silly games. It's just Ron. Maybe that’s the problem, it is just Ron. The boy with the sweetest smile she’s seen, the one who she was too shy to even hug. That awful handshake. She cringes inwardly just thinking about it. She can’t help the fact that hes managed to take up permanent residence in her brain, can’t help the butterflies that manage to creep into her stomach when he's around. It isn’t her fault. </p>
<p>It’s terrible and amazing all in one. She finds herself blushing when he teases her for her use of extensive vocabulary, and even laughing at his jokes. Especially the ones that aren’t even funny, just to save him from embarrassment. </p>
<p>What she hates even more though is the fact he seems to be oblivious, why can’t he just spare her a little glance? Why isn’t he as aware of her as she is of him? It isn’t fair. Life isn’t fair though. She huffs slightly as her mind takes a turn down a back alley. How dare she be focusing so much on this when Voldemort is back? He's creeping in slowly but it's the unavoidable truth and it has Harry in distress, how can she be so selfish? Slamming her book shut and stomping up to the girls dorms she vows to push this stupid crush to the back of her mind and focus on her bestfriend. He needs her right now, all of her, not just a girl who’s focused on a dead-end crush.</p>
<p>Instead, she’s up all night studying books on anything that seems somewhat close to their problem. How does he keep surviving? Harry seems to have killed him an endless amount of times. How might the dark marks work? What were they created from? Is there a way to deconstruct it? Is it even possible? So many questions, so little answers. Hermione ends up passing out in the library, head rested against the book. </p>
<p>Hermione isn’t sure when she’s been moved, only knows that it's Harry. He’s telling her not to stress so much but sleep is still fogging her brain and she can’t quite register the words. She snuggles deep into the blanket he transfigures and mumbles out a lousy thank you, letting herself finish her last few moments of rest on the Gryffindor couches.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>